


Drabble Universe

by Jxshler_trxsh



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxshler_trxsh/pseuds/Jxshler_trxsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of drabbles that I'm working on to improve my writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Universe

“Alex.. Alex.” The aforementioned boy mumbled as he was jostled in his sleep, swatting a hand at his assailant as he rolled over. “Alex!” Said boy opened his eyes grumpily, fighting the urge to not punch his boyfriend Jack in the face. “What the hell do you want, Jack? It’s five o’clock in the morning and you’re waking me up. This _better_ be good.”

 

Jack nodded, propping himself up on his side with his elbow. “It is good, I swear, you just gotta look at me.” “No.” “Please?” The skunk haired boy leaned over and pulled at Alex until he was turned to face him. “That’s better.” Alex huffed unhappily as he raised an unamused eyebrow.  “Can you please just get on with it?” “Of course.” Jack cleared his throat before sitting up fully and grabbing one of Alex’s hands. (It was a bit of a struggle because grumpy pants was reluctant, but Jack prevailed.)

 

“Alexander, we’ve been dating for a long time, and I’ve fallen more and more in love with you. You are my light, my love, my hope. You are my best qualities, and the thing I am most proud of myself for doing.” Jack wiggled his eyebrows here, making Alex scoff. “Please, you-”

“I’m not finished!” Jack screeched. He squeezed Alex’s hand though, because he wasn’t angry, he just needed to finish what he was saying before he forgot.

 

“And because of all of the love and joy that you’ve given me, I have a question for you. Alexander William Gaskarth, will you-” “Yes, of course I’ll marry you, oh my god!” “-give me your nyahs?”

 

Alex could’ve sworn he heard a record scratch somewhere in the room, and he scrunched up his face as he peered at Jack. “My.. my nyahs?” “Yeah.” “What the hell is a nyah?” “What does it sound like?” Alex scoffed again, pulling his hand out of Jack’s grip. “Uhm, bullshit? I’ve never even heard of a nyah before, and you wake me up this early just to ask me a dumbass question, this is why I didn’t wanna move in with you and you-” He was cut off as Jack’s lips covered his own, and he heard the other boy chuckle as he pulled away. “Don’t think you can kiss that better!”

 

“It was a joke! Please, Alex? I’m sorry.” Alex could tell Jack was pouting, but he was still mad. He just wanted his fifteen minutes of sleep back. “I’ll make it up later, I promise?” “Sure.” “I’ll make you that special salad you like, and I’ll even blow you.” Alex couldn’t resist a blowjob, and he felt his mood slowly going back to tired contentment. “Mm.. promise?” “Of course, I promise. When have I ever lied?” “Uhm, when you-” “Just go back to sleep.”

 

And Alex couldn’t resist curling back up into Jack’s side and closing his eyes while Jack rubbed his back and kissed his hair. “But I will propose to you someday, Alex, I promise.” He heard Jack whisper as he drifted off into a slumber again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I hope you liked this, and if you didn't then that's okay too! You guys can suggest drabbles if you want, but I'd prefer if they were Jalex for now just because that's what I'm most comfortable writing. This will change, though!! Anyways, give me kudos if you want, or don't if you also want anddd thanks for reading!!


End file.
